leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-32617634-20170718215811/@comment-4091261-20170719035354
is designed to be played purely by faith. The level of confidence the player has when playing directly affects how he will perform. With that understanding, it's not strange at all. What depicts faith more than probability in gameplay? Nothing. As there is already probabilities of how one will perform with consistency, adding in probabilities in the usage makes it more convoluted. Thus his passive is interactive enough to tell the player he must maintain the highest fury to have the greatest chances when dueling, while having them hanging onto hope to perservere. If it were only his that depicted this playstyle, then I would agree. However, this devotion literally permeates his entire kit. is his hesitance button. If is hesitating to use his aggression, then he activates and he gets relief through a heal. His confidence then matches his level of fury, which is none. On the flip side also serves as a reward for his own confidence. It's not easy to fight at low levels of . So, increasing his by how little he has compensates for the fear of death. When forced to fight to survive, he must fight. That is the realization this presents. is an ability that punishes the enemies' lack of confidence and temporarily sets duelists at a level beneath him. While it doesn't seem like much, it serves as an enabler for him to fight the enemy. It's enough to say that he will be able to consistently attack the enemy in this duration, and that frequency is affected by his through . While may enable passive gameplay, it rewards aggressive gameplay through the cooldown reducing mechanic and the fury gains in cleaving through many enemies--the only other means of increasing his fury. This forces to be aggressive to make the most of the ability. Then finally, there is the ultimate confidence booster: . Notice how I call it a confidence "booster," as making the most of its usage is in a situation similar to . If he is forced to fight for his life, even with no fury, he will fight. He will gain a large amount of fury which will in turn translate into how useful this turnabout is. Since there are only increases in fury, it will not reward the standard aggressive playstyle, it will only reward turnabouts from increasing ranks. ---- His whole entire kit isn't really interactive. However, his whole entire kit revolves around his faith. Laning as requires complete confidence. It's not all that strange that he is completely based on an emotion. After all, 3 of his icons are literally just him roaring. That said, any changes to would require a replication of this dedication to faith. That is surprisingly difficult since his entire kit revolves around his confidence. It's easy to overlook this when he is jungling, since he will always be ganking confidently. However, this faith is made absolutely clear when he is laning. He desires complete confidence and will punish a lack of it. It's why he is the ultimate counter to , both in lore and in lane. What this also means is that he is weak against a siege formation which is the , , and combination. It's difficult to get anywhere near them, so if they are constantly hounding him down then he will have no choice to fight. However, their CC and range means he is able to do very little if he is caught. The reason why he always flees from teams is that if he were ever caught by the team with solid CC and ranged power, he would get royally screwed over. Since he is screwed over by even a standard team composition, it makes little sense for him to be so invested in faith if he has no faith in his ability to teamfight. It's not laning phase which makes his kit confusing, but mid-game and onwards. Rito does not like noninteractive kits, they are in the process of reworking them. So if you can think of a way to revolve his kit around faith in a manner that allows him to teamfight confidently, then it is an entirely plausible change. If anything though, changes like that can put him in positions way too similar to other champions since is essentially this and there are way too many divers in the game already.